Los Angeles
Los Angeles ( ) is one of the stages found in the [[Strider (NES)|NES Strider]]. It is the seventh stage to be unlocked, after reproducing Disk #6. The location is also used as the setting in the last chapter of the manga. In both cases it serves as the location of Enterprise's headquarters, though while in the manga it also houses the ZAIN Host Computer, while its game counterpart was moved into the last stage, the Red Dragon. Story Los Angeles is the city where The Syndicate's headquarters are found. Hiryu discovers its location through a Disk recording found in Africa, detailing Faceas Clay's meeting with Vice-Director Matic. He quickly infiltrates the building in search of Faceas Clay. On his path he's faced against Kodiak one last time, and finds a Transport Tube that reaches into the control room of the Strider Headquarters. Once there, Hiryu discovers a fatally-injured Sheena, who asks him to defeat Matic and get revenge for her. At the end, he finds Faceas Clay in a room within the Striders' base, safe-guarded by a tempered glass shield which he claims indestructible. Easily breaking through, however, Hiryu eliminates Clay and obtains the final Lv. 5 Key. Layout Note: Area names are not official The Syndicate HQ The first area is the interior of the Syndicate's skyscraper base. It starts with a long hallway whose security system includes two Machine Cannons and a moving spiked wall trap. On the end of the hall lies 3 different transport tubes, the first two serving as a trap that leads back to the beginning of the area. The third leads into the floor below, where mercenary Kodiak stands guard. At the end of this floor there's a transport tube leading into the second area. Striders HQ Connected to the Syndicate's headquarters by a large Transport Tube, this area is the control room of the Striders' main base. It consists of two different floor levels: The top floor is a spacious chamber crowded with enemy Striders who jump down from the ceiling to attack Hiryu. Following a short descent into the lower floor, there's a short passage with a few spike beds that leads into Faceas Clay's chamber. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Machine Cannon * Mini-boss: Kodiak * Clawed Striders * Boss: Faceas Clay (tempered glass shield) In the Manga :See Strider Headquarters for the manga rendition of this area. Los Angeles appears as the location of Enterprise' main headquarters. Enterprise's skyscraper towers over a seemingly ghost city, overlooking several ruined and damaged buildings with litle sign of inhabitants. The company maintains control over the area and distributes rations among those still living there, although food riots over the quality of said rations are a common sight, as civilians attempt to break into the skyscraperWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 156. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. Hiryu and Kain witness their latest attempt as they are mowed down by Enterprise' newest "Shadow Tag Bullets" machine gun.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 157-158. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Enterprise's HQ is an inmense skyscraper where the ZAIN Host Computer is housed, a massive terminal whose structure is built as part of the building itselfWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 159. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. The building is undergoing an expansive reestructuring as part of the ZAIN Project's final steps. Taking advantage of this, Hiryu and Kain infiltrate the building disguised as repairmen, then proceed to sabotage it with planted bombs. Eventually Yuri, Faceas Clay and Matic are assassinated, and Hiryu destroys the ZAIN computer, bringing the whole building down with it. Gallery Losangeles_map.png|Stage location on the Blue Dragon's map Losangeles_start.png|Starting Point Losangeles_spikehall.png|Spiked Wall Hall Losangeles_monitors.png|Syndicate HQ, Lower Floor Angeles2.jpg|Striders HQ, Upper Floor Losangeles_2ndlower.png|Striders HQ, Lower Floor Trivia * Los Angeles' transport point on the Blue Dragon's map screen is duplicated, appearing two times one next to the other, both leading to the stage's starting point. As seen in the Famicom prototype, there was originally an extra transport point that led directly into the Striders HQ portion of the stage, with the duplicated stage entry possibly being an oversight from its removal. References Category:Locations Category:Manga Locations